


A Brush of Serendipity

by TeaCub



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, LA, New York City, POV Female Character, Twitter, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaCub/pseuds/TeaCub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggy Wilde, a young, New York City YouTuber and second hand book handler, meets the well known YouTuber, Mark Fischbach through a tweet from the head strong Marlalindin! (Basically I can't write a decent sumary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As a born and raised New York City girl, I was brought up to understand city life, the big outdoors, where the most horrible crimes, yet beautiful things occur. 

New York has always been glamorous in my eyes, and I should want to get out there and be inspired by all of those amazing artists, fashion designers, musicians, actors, the list goes on, but instead of living in the lime light, like my esteemed parents, I got an apartment, I work a decent job at a second hand bookstore and I started a YouTube channel.

At first, I wasn’t entirely sure what I wanted to upload. Should I sing? Do book reviews? Story times? Beauty? Gaming? I had no clue. I decided to upload some original songs first, and as I went on it varied into a lot of different things.

At this point, I have just over sixty thousand subscribers, which some may not feel is a lot, but it’s just enough for myself. Although I’ve been told to do better things with my life, it feels almost absurd to give up the year and half of work I’ve put into my videos. Not to mention the fact that YouTube isn’t a bad thing to rely on.

Although I’ve never spoke to any YouTuber’s, I don’t entirely mind. Sure, I’d love to make a few more friends and collab with them, but I’m also too afraid to even try reach out. 

~

‘It’s finally Friday’, I thought, as I began my break at the bookstore and started brewing my tea.

Leaning against the counter, I checked my phone and smiled warmly at the screen as I read the various tweets from my subscribers. There was one in particular that caught my eye. It was from someone that didn’t usually tweet me.

Marlalindin<3  
@Markiplier, you need to watch @MaggyWilde 's FNAF body painting video, it's amazing

Now that was something that definitely caught my eye. Admittidely I'm excited. It was always nice to get a compliment like that, but the name that was tagged had also got me curious.

Raising an eyebrow, I clicked on the name, and okay, I was more than a little shocked to see that he is a pretty well known YouTuber. Not only had I been mentioned in the same tweet as him, but it was also a suggestion to watch one of my videos. My excitement seemed to grow, it was odd having another YouTuber associated with my name.

Maggy Wilde  
@Marlalindin<3, I'm glad you liked it!  
"@Markiplier, you need to watch @MaggyWilde 's FNAF body painting video, it's amazing"

Shaking my head after I sent the reply, I put my phone away and re-boiled the kettle.  
'This is a good end to a shitty week', I thought, smiling a bit.

~

Shutting my apartment door behind me, I almost ran for the shower, a little desperate to feel a bit of warmth.

Pulling out the fluffy socks and pj's that pretty much signified the beginning of winter for me, I put on a cheesy movie, hell bent on relaxing on the sofa with a blanket. 

An hour in, maybe a little bit more, my phone beeped from the coffee table. Picking it up a little knowingly as to what the notification is from, I unlocked the screen.

Shock is the only thing to describe what I saw. I mean not only had he replied to Marlalindin's tweet, but he had also sent me a DM.

Markiplier  
@Marlalindin<3, of course! Love the name by the way.  
"@Markiplier, you need to watch @MaggyWilde 's FNAF body painting video, it's amazing"

'He seems...nice', I thought. There isn't a lot of YouTubers who reply to the fandom if it's as big as his is. 'Okay, okay the DM', I ushered myself.

Markiplier  
Hey, my name's Mark! I just wanted to personally compliment you on your FNAF body paint video. It's so awesome, you have a lot of talent.

I don't know what it is about this guy, but he's plastering an unbelievable grin on my face right now. I'm so amazed, I really am. It was one thing receiving compliments from my fandom, but receiving them from a fellow YouTuber, someone who does what I do, and understands the work that's put into it really fucking gets to me.  
'I need to reply', I mumbled.

Maggy Wilde  
Ahhh, thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it. That means a lot from a fellow YouTuber. It feels great when I get compliments like these.

Markiplier  
It's always nice getting a boost like that and I'm glad I made you feel good!

Maggy Wilde  
You're so sweet! It's good to see some YouTubers that still try to stay close to their fandom.

'Oh shit, Mags, what are you doing', I thought, getting up to boil the kettle. Is it wrong to look at his account? I mean, he sounds pretty funny, and he's kinda cute, okay no he's really handsome. Groaning at myself, I put my face in my hands, ignoring the click of the kettle.

Okay, I'm not saying I'm terrible looking, I just don't agree with others opinions and looking at his pictures makes me feel incredibly self conscious.  
'What are you saying, Maggy? You're acting like you have a crush on the guy and you hardly know him', I said to myself a little loudly, as I made the tea.

Of course, another beep came from my phone as I sat back down to finish the movie. Trying my best not to smile before I even saw the message, I picked my phone back up.

Markiplier  
DAWWW, thank you. Not just saying this because you did, but you're also very sweet, and cute.  
I try to answer as many of them as possible, so I'm glad people can get that vibe from me.

Throwing my face into one of the pillows on the sofa, as if to hide my grin from someone, I groaned. He's just so...god, he's so nice.

Maggy Wilde  
That's really really nice of you to say, thanks Mark.  
And the vibes, they definitely get to people, trust me.

Alright, maybe I was a little too appreciative of a little comment like 'cute', but I didn't want to be stereotypical and deny the compliment which would just ensue in a back and forth disagreement. 'Take it or leave it, Mags', I sighed.  
He's checked out one of my videos, I might as well check his out right?

~

'Check out', was an understatement. I had ended up watching three of The Evil Within play throughs, and admittedly forgot to even reply to the man himself.  
Okay, it's fine, it's only 3:45AM?! Fuck, what am I doing.  
I couldn't help it, that's all I have to say. It was a surprise, hearing his voice. It was just so relaxing and baritone, and his personality, god. He's so funny and kind and- nope, not going there Maggy, just check your DMs.

Markiplier  
It's no problem, anytime, Maggy!  
Waoh, I'm glad. I appreciate everything that has come into my life from YouTube, I couldn't just ignore them you know?

'Oh no, he sent it four hours ago', I thought.

Maggy Wilde  
Sorry for replying so late. I checked out your videos and got a little hooked on your TEW play through. It's my favourite game at the moment, so I figured it was a good start to your channel...which is great by the way, you're really funny and engaging.

Pressing send, I almost hit myself. 'Funny and engaging?', I asked myself stupidly. 

Maggy Wilde  
I'm also sorry if that sounded a little weird, it's nearly 4AM here, my brain is wired to the moon.

I try to fix an embarrassment and just end up writing another weird message.  
I really need to sleep, but the thought of getting a message from Mark was too endearing to even allow myself to close my eyes for longer than a blink.

I almost jumped as my phone beeped and shook my head at myself.

Markiplier  
No worries! It's almost 1:00AM in LA, I'm still awake recording. I'm glad you like the channel, there's no turning back now!  
Smiling at his reply, I pick up my phone as I make my way to my bedroom.

Maggy Wilde  
Apologies if I'm keeping you from recording.  
I've noticed! I don't think I can stop watching at this point.

Climbing into bed, feeling happy, I switched off my lamp and tried to stay awake for Mark's reply but it just wasn't happening.

Markiplier  
You're not, it's fine, don't worry!  
Good, I'm always happy to see people enjoying my videos.

Markiplier  
I'm guessing you fell asleep, seeing as it's 2:00AM where I am, or maybe you're neck deep in my videos again....  
Anyway, hope you sleep well, Maggy, good night!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first, Maggy's cover of The Beatles' song 'I Feel Fine', was inspired by Doddie Clarke's cover, which is amazing, so check it out if ya like!  
> Annnnd second, when I write 'MF' and 'MW', it's their initials, and it means they're speaking to eachother, not texting, in case anyone was confused.  
> Thank you!

'Mark', is my first thought as I'm waking up. Obviously this is going to become an on-going thing and I wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing. I mean, I don't want to leach onto him at any chance I get. At least, I don't want him to feel that way.

Grabbing my phone, I smiled as I read his replies. I couldn't help it. I don't know if he was intentionally trying to be sweet or if he's just really fucking nice.

Maggy Wilde  
Unfortunately, it wasn't the latter, I was just too tired.  
I hope you slept well too, Mark.

Did he want a reply? I'm not sure if he wanted to leave the conversation there or not, I mean he did just DM me to say he liked my video. 

The sudden beep of my phone changed my mind. Okay, he had replied rather quickly, maybe that means he wants to talk? Or was he just on Twitter at that time. 'God, I can't believe myself', I thought, unlocking the screen.

Markiplier  
Hey, good morning, sleepy head! I slept well, thank you very much.  
Now that you're awake, this is definitely a great time to bask in the glory of my play throughs again.

I laughed a little at his smugness, until I actually realised he called me sleepy head. If the butterflies in my chest weren't enough to tell me I'm done for, I don't what could be.

Maggy Wilde  
Oh yes, definitely, I'd love to continue to bore myself to death.

I figured I could try continue the joke. As harsh as it sounds, maybe he'll find it funny.

~

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of it being Saturday. I get to record a new video today, relax and do anything I want really, and I always loved it. 

As I checked through my interactions, I was a little surprised. Since Mark had replied to the tweet, question after question was being thrown at me. 

'Are you and Mark dating?'  
'Did you set that up for more subscribers?'  
'But you're not even that pretty.'  
'The video isn't as great as people are making it out to be.'

I mean, of course it all hurt, it really did, but as my mam always says, 'there's going to be bullys wherever you go', and she's right, especially if you're in the public eye, but there's always the nice people.

'Waoh that's amazing.'  
'Immediately subscribed after watching that.'  
'You're really funny.'  
'You should do more body painting videos.'

Things like that, are the things that stick with me on YouTube. It always astonishes me when so many people show so much kindness to you for showing them what you can do. It makes you confident, and it makes you want to stand up for yourself.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Mark, yet again.

Markiplier  
Oh you went there! Lucky for you, the crazed butt stabber is too busy to get to New York.

Maggy Wilde  
The crazed but stabber? I'm honestly terrified, Jesus Christ, okay, I'll watch your videos...not because you told me to, but because I want to.

Markiplier  
Good, I'm glad!  
By the way, I've seen those tweets about your video, and I know hate comes with being a YouTuber, but I just wanna let you know that I think your videos are great, and you deserve the praise.

That took me back a little. I didn't even think he'd mention it all, but what he just said, it felt so...caring, and kind, as usual, but it had me melting into the sofa. 'I'm completely and utterly smitten and I don't even know him a day', I groaned.

Maggy Wilde  
Oh god, sorry about all the chaos. Thank you so much, Mark, really. It means a lot to hear these things, and don't worry, I'm powering through it. I'm glad your sweetness is a constant feature of your personality. I like it.

Did I really just? I did. I flirted with him. Is that flirting? God, I have no idea, but it happened. Again, as if on queue every time, my phone beeped.

Markiplier  
Don't be sorry, Maggy, it isn't you're fault.  
Daw ,I'm flattered, thank you.  
I must admit, I can't go without saying how cute you are again.

Okay, so I can't be wrong when I say he's flirting too. I mean, this is the second time he's called me cute. I can't say I mind at all, I mean I'm not sitting on my sofa grinning like a child for nothing.

Maggy Wilde  
Cute? I'm starting to think you mean it now, considering this is the second time you said it.  
You should be flattered, I mean you think I'm cute but have you looked at yourself recently??

Markiplier  
I mean... *flexes muscles* . Of course I have, but my height betrays me .

Maggy Wilde  
Not just the muscles, Mark! I doubt that, how tall are you?

Markiplier  
Oh reeeeaally? ;) . I'm 5'10.

Maggy Wilde  
5'10?! That's tall, I considerate that an achievement because I'm 5'4, so people are always taller than me.

Markiplier  
Daaaw, at least it makes you a good person to hug for all of us taller people.

Maggy Wilde  
I'm sure you give great hugs.  
I just have to record a video, so keep your insane muscles and floppy hair to yourself until I get back.

Markiplier  
Waoh, Maggy, I don't know if I'm ready for that type of commitment, and by the way it's floofy!

He's great. He's amazing, I can't get my mind off him at all. I know it hasn't even been a day since we started speaking, but he's sweet, he's handsome, he's funny, he's too good to be true.

'Okay, Maggy, just record the video, do something productive', I mumbled, getting up to get dressed and make myself at least a bit presentable.

~

Three re-takes later and I finally got that song covered. I'm just completely spaced out today and it's because I can't stop thinking of him constantly.

Maggy Wilde  
I thought I'd never get that video right. Now, just to edit!

~

Markiplier  
Sorry I couldn't reply sooner, I was recording and editing and all that.  
How come it took you so long? Also, I wanna see it.

Maggy Wilde  
Hey, don't worry about it! I was just a tinsy bit distracted, and you and your floof will just have to wait and see :P

Markiplier  
But Maaaaggggy...fine.  
Distracted by my muscles no doubt.

Maggy Wilde  
It'll be up soon, you impatient mole.  
Yes, of course, my only thoughts during the day are corrupted by the thought of you flexing your muscles.

Markiplier  
I knew it!  
And impatient mole? That's a new one. So what does that make you? Wildly distracted by my muscles?

Maggy Wilde  
Oh god, okay, even I have to admit that, that was a good one.  
The video is up, go and end your suffering...or possibly worsen it D:

Markiplier  
I haven't heard that song in so long! It was great by the way, I love your voice.

Maggy Wilde  
Oh stop it...thank you. That's really sweet of you. I need to come up with a new adjective for you besides impatient mole and sweet.

I wasn't even freaking out anymore, I just felt comfortable talking to him? Is that weird considering we hardly know eachother? I don't feel like it should be.

Again, I'm spending my night watching cheesy movies. It almost seems like it's productive if it counts as letting myself relax. 

~

I'm not one to get creeped out by little things, but my door handle definitely shook. The apartment door to be exact. I'm not entirely sure what to do. My friend Laura won't answer her phone and I don't want to call the police in case the person is gone by now.

Although Mark hasn't answered my previous message, I found myself telling him about the situation. In all fairness, it hasn't happened in fifteen minutes, so I guess I should calm down about it right? I mean I live in New York City, things like this are bound to happen.

Maggy Wilde  
I don't mean to bother you with lots of messages, but I'm totally freaked out. There was someone at my apartment door trying to open it. Pretty sure their gone now though.  
Sorry if this is weird considering we don't know eachother at all, but my friend isn't answering her phone and I really wanna talk to someone.

Markiplier  
Wait, what? Are you on your own?

That was quick.

Maggy Wilde  
Yeah, I live by myself.

Markiplier  
What is your Skype name?

Maggy Wilde  
It's just Maggy Wilde?

Markiplier  
I'm going to call you and keep you company, if that helps you calm down?

Maggy Wilde  
Really? Thank you, I mean yes, that would help a lot actually.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, Mags, you look like shit, why did you agree?', I thought. My eyes are glued to my laptop screen, a little relieved that there's someone to speak to, but at the same time utterly nervous.

'Mark Fischbach  
Skype video call'

Even though I knew he was about to call me I was still a little shocked as his name came up on the screen.I cringed a bit at my messy appearance as I accepted the call and our camers started to connect.  
MF: Hey, how are you doing?

My god, his voice. I might of spent hours hearing it yesterday, but it didn't seem to have the same effect. Maybe because he was talking to me directly. Also, not to mention his ability to look attractive in any fucking situation. He looks shattered yet he's still so god damn handsome.

MW: I'm just sorta freaked out, thanks for doing this.  
MF: It's fine, I'm glad you're okay, it's normal to be a little freaked out.  
MW: I know, I'm just glad I have a bit of company.  
MF: CMERE, YOU BIG GOOF.

He's hugging the screen, this man is unbelievable. Did I mention his smile? Jesus, my cheeks are so red. I better hug him back.

MW: You were right, you give great hugs.  
MF: I think I'll put that on my CV.  
MW: You know, you could witness my murder at any moment.  
MF: I know, that's the real reason why I called you, how could I miss that?  
MW: I knew it! And so the sweet facade fades.  
MF: At least I'm still handsome right?

He's grinning at me, my cheeks are so red, he's so smug, oh god.

MW: Yes, Mark, you're still handsome.  
MF: Do that again.  
MW: Do what again?  
MF:Giggle.  
MW: What, why?  
MF: Because it's adorable.  
MW: I - um, I can't do it on command.

I'm stuttering and I'm so red, I can't even comprehend how much satisfaction he's probably getting from this.

MF: I guess I'm just going to half to get it out of you then.  
MW: I'd like to see you try, Mark.

~

It's four hours and twenty three minutes later, and we are still skyping. I had ended up lying in bed after an hour while he continued to edit. Sometimes it was quiet, but comfortable, and other times we both couldn't stop laughing.

MF: How late is it?  
MW: Four.  
MF: This is the second night in a row that you just can't get enough of me.  
MW: Yeah...I can't say I mind.

That little smile he does with his lips closed, it's such a caring smile, and I can't help but think if I'm imagining it or if he really does care.

MF: I don't want to end the call.  
MW: Why?  
MF: I like spending time with you.  
MW: Then stay.  
MF: Maggy, you're exhausted.  
MW: How about we say goodnight, I'll fall asleep and then you can end the call before I do something weird while I'm sleeping.  
MF: Okay, okay deal.  
MW: Good.  
MF: Great.  
MW: Thanks for keeping me company.  
MF: It was my pleasure.  
MW: Night, Mark.  
MF: Good night, Maggy.

~

'Mark Fischbach has ended the call.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to tell people this before I carry on. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, so obviously people who start to develop feelings for eachother when they live so far apart is going to have it's good and bad moments.  
> I may change this chapter in a while, just write it better I think. It's shortish anyway.  
> It kinda progressed more than I intended it to, so I don't know. Not the best chapter and they both obviously have a lot of confliction about the distance.

Mark's P.O.V

Ending that Skype call was like finishing a really short but great game, that you just can't get enough of. I didn't want to invade her privacy by staying there and watching her sleep, it's just a little weird, yet I still wanted to stay.

I have screen shots of us uncontrollably laughing mostly, but she's just so god damn adorable in all of them. Even when she was sleeping, and her pyjamas were bunched up around her neck all cosy, and her face against the pillow, squishing her cheek a little and not to mention her iddy biddy hands. They move around when she speaks. Not dramatically, but very softly, like a pianists or a ballerinas? I have no idea, but they're delicate and intricate and so...her?

I honestly don't know what she has done to me the past few days, but it's making me a lot happier. I'm not saying I wasn't before, but there's an extra spring in my step. Even Jack...I mean "SEAN", noticed while we were playing The Forest Coop. I didn't tell him why, but he is definitely the person to give some advice on the situation if needs be. 

All of this wasn't intentional at all. I didn't DM her with the thoughts of some Markimoo seduction time...I'm acting like it's already serious, but we hardly know eachother. God, I need to focus on something.

Maggy Wilde  
Thanks for last night, Mark!

Markiplier  
Hey, no need to thank me! I'm just glad you're okay. How did you sleep?

Maggy Wilde  
Aw! I slept okay, I was sorta on edge you know? How about you?

Markiplier  
Hopefully it won't happen again. I can't have your pretty little head all stressed out.  
Promise me you'll call the police if it happens again though. I don't mind keeping you company at all, but saftey first!

Maggy Wilde  
My 'pretty little head' promises you and your floof, that I will call the police if necessary.

~ 1 month later ~

Maggy Wilde  
Remember what you said after we first skyped? About not minding keeping me company? Just remembered and I thought I'd say that I don't half mind it either.

Her name popping up on my phone was the final sign that I have feelings for her. You might ask, how could you possibly know that, Mark? Well, as soon as her name came up I immediately stopped recording. I never do that, especially not in the middle of a play through, I just don't answer my phone full stop. Then, when I read the message I had the most goofiest, not to mention dorkiest face on that I'm too embarrassed to even watch while I'm editing. It's getting cut straight out. Undertale already has enough determination, they don't need Markiplier channeling more through the power of his crush.

"Is this serendipity or am I just being a big dumb dumb?". This is the question that I can't seem to stop thinking about since Maggy and I started speaking and it's so fucking cheesy. I'm just finidng it impossible to keep my compliments to myself.

'She lives in New York, you live in L.A, this could never work', I keep telling myself, over and over again, and I can't seem to change my mind at all.

Markiplier  
Reeeaaally? Well, I don't mind it more than you!

Maggy Wilde  
I doubt that, I haven't been able to leave you alone since we first started speaking.

Markiplier  
Okay, okay, I'll give you that, but have you seen me complaining? Nope, because you're iddy biddy and adorable.

Maggy Wilde  
Yeah, well, you're handsome and have an amazing smile.

Markiplier  
Is this turning into a contest of compliments? If so, I'm winning, you amazing, curly haired woman, you.

Maggy Wilde  
Not a chance, you amazing screen hugger you.

I've been trying so hard to keep myself at bay here, but she's just so... Impossible? She's Maggy, and that isn't a bad thing at all.

I jumped into it a little, I know I did, and if hurting her, or even the both of us is coming out of this then why am I enticing this? How does Jack do this? It's so frustrating.

I'm not replying. For now at least.

~ Two weeks later ~

So, I met up with some old friends from back home, and it'd be an understatement to say that I'm a little tipsy right now. I just kept throwing them back, it was nice not thinking about Maggy and I's situation, as bad as it sounds. God, Maggy. I miss her, and I worry about her l, but I can't get my stubborn ass to text her back.

I'm an idiot, stupid, a goof, an asshole, whatever at this point. I miss her.

Markiplier  
Maggy, you are unbelievable.

Maggy Wilde  
Well hello to you too, stranger.

Markiplier  
I've tried not speaking to you, but you won't get out of my big head.

Maggy Wilde  
I'm sorry you feel that badly about it.  
Is everything okay?

God, what am I doing? I'm making her feel bad, and I'm the one who's been a complete asshole.

Markiplier  
No, no it's not okay. I'm an idiot, don't apologise, Maggy.

Maggy Wilde  
Mark, are you alright?  
I don't know what to do then. Did I step over a line, the last time we spoke? I've been really fucking upset about it, and we hardly know eachother that long. It's not like I can just come over and ask for an answer. I watched you post videos for over two weeks, and I felt really ignored. I understood you were busy, but at a certain point that gets a little ridiculous.

Markiplier  
Honestly, I'm drunk, and sorry just won't do it really. I'm messed up in a lot of feelings, and I've tried to stay away from them, but it means staying away from you, and given the distance, adding more is too fucking much.

Maggy Wilde  
Maybe we should talk about this another time, you're not in the right frame of mind right now.

Markiplier  
Maggy, please.

Maggy Wilde  
Just let me help this time. Go put some water and pain killers on your night stand for the morning, and go get some rest okay?

Markiplier  
Thanks, Mags.

Maggy Wilde  
Good night, Mark. x


	4. Chapter 4

Ten months. A whole three hundred and four days of Mark Fischbach. Not that I'm complaining. It's been completely and utterly disastrous and completely and utterly amazing. Of course I haven't even met him yet. I've been stuck in snowy New York and he's been in LA, and at home with his family. I was horribly jealous of him then. Having fun with them all, when I spent Christmas alone. I hadn't told him I was alone because he'd quite obviously be bothered, but now I feel bad for lying. No ones winning here really.  
~  
Eleven o'clock. The time I've recently began coming home at after Ben quit his job at the bookstore. Working two shifts isn't too bad, I do get some extra money.  
Exiting the lift, my body feeling absolutely drained, my apartment door seemed miles away, yet it was only a few feet.  
"Maggy Wilde?", I heard, most likely the elderly woman next door.  
"A package came for you earlier, so I took it in", she continued, leaving for a minute and coming back with a large brown box.  
"Here you go", she smiled, quite sweetly in fact and it was rather refreshing.  
"Thank you, Alma. I owe you", I replied, trying to limit the conversation, as mean as that sounds. I'm just unbelievably tired and I really want to open the package.  
Closing and locking the door behind me, I began undressing when I heard my phone.

Mark: I presume you just got back from work. Hope you like the package I sent you. Happy birthday, Maggy.

Oh god, if my heart could melt. There was no getting away from this guy and I strangely don't mind at all.

Maggy: Just undressing actually. I was wondering what that package was, and thank you for remebering, you goof x

Settling on the sofa, cozy pyjamas on and tea in hand, I began opening the box. The top was covered with pink tissue paper you find in gift bags, and as I moved it away it was quite full of everything, well, Mark. A small note sat on top of it all. Neatly written and simple. 

Maggy, I know it's been hard and we're far from uncomplicated, but at least we're trying. I know I can't be with you, and I'm sorry, but hopefully everything I sent you will make you feel closer to me.  
Yours, Markimoo x

I didn't quite realise it, but I was crying. He was right, we had a lot of issues, mainly regarding the distance, but we tried to make it work and that was the main thing. 

Putting the note aside, I picked up the first item. A red, checkered, button up shirt, that I knew all to well from pictures and videos. Attached, was another note. 

'For when you're feeling lonely or sad.'

Bringing the shirt up to my nose, I sniffed it, hoping for a scent and I certainly got one, and Jesus was it perfect. I have never smelt Mark before, as odd as that sounds, but some how it felt so him. Smiling to myself, I folded it, leaving it with the notes. 

The next item was a book. The one he had recommended at PAX last year, The Martian by Andy Weir. Smiling again, I read the note attached.

'Don't lie, I know you wanted to read it.'

Last but not least was a small package, another note on it. 

'For when you watch those terrible rom-coms.' 

Shaking my head, I opened the package and peeked in. First, I saw various bags of jellies and sweets covering something a little bigger underneath it. Taking the sweets out I sighed heavily, unable to stop a small laugh from escaping. There was enough for at least five people. "God, I'll be five stone heavier by the end of this", I mumbled to myself. 

Moving away all of the sweets, the last thing I saw was a hot water bottle. Not just any hot water bottle, but one with a black, fluffy cover and a bright pink mustache printed in the middle.

I sighed to myself, looking around at the various gifts he had sent and almost cried again. The man was completely unbelievable. One minute he wanted to cease all contact for their own good and then he was all in, ready to work through it all. 

Taking her phone out, she quickly dialed Mark's phone number, although she knew he could be editing. The phone was answered on the first ring surprisingly, and I couldn't help but grin at how eager he seemed to speak with me while he was working.

Before I could say anything, I had to pull the phone away from my ear as he shouted through it.  
"Happy birthday, Maggy!", along with a goofy laugh on his part.  
"Thank you, Markimoo", I started, exaggerating it all a bit.  
"I just wanna -", I started, but got cut off by him.  
"No need to thank me for the presents", he butted in quickly. "I knew you'd love them", he laughed again as I rolled my eyes. "You're not wrong", I replied quietly.  
"I just", I started, picking up his shirt and bringing it to my nose. "I was just looking at the shirt and I got upset because, well, you weren't there", I finished, trying to hold it together for him more than anything.  
"Hey, no tears!", he demanded, and I could tell his voice was wavering too. "I know I can't be there, but I will be some day, but for now you'll have to make do with my very masculine scented shirt", he laughed.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry. It'll make do", I replied, a small grin on my face, although tears slipped down my cheeks. He was silent for a few moments, I'd say he probably knew I was crying and didn't know what to say.  
"Maggy. It's alright", he told me, his voice a little more serious than before. "How about you set up that hot water bottle and curl up with my shirt and some tea and we can Skype, talk properly?", he asked me, and I couldn't refuse an offer like that. He knew I loved my tea when I came in from work and for some reason it drove me mad with happiness.  
"Sounds like a plan", I eventually replied before we said our goodbyes. 

Cleaning up a little bit, I got into my pyjamas and brewed some tea, before setting myself up with Mark's shirt and the hot water bottle in bed.  
"Mark Fischbach:  
Video call"  
I couldn't help but sigh in relief as his name finally appeared on the screen. Accepting the call with my heart pounding, my hands shaking and a wide grin on my face, I relaxed instantly as he came through on the screen with a smile mirroring my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts so far?


End file.
